Sexual Hallucination
by Spookykawaii
Summary: (Part 1) A new woman moves in next door to Dean and he offers to help. With just only a fence between them their minds cant help but to wander and think about all the things they want to do to each other. it was a double edged sword having someone so close yet feeling like they were a million miles away.
1. Chapter 1

She was something alright.

Outside his window he could see this petite woman guiding a giant UHaul into the driveway of the house next door to him. His best friends were busy watching football in the living room, not something he was really into but at least they didn't notice him blatantly staring at the women before him. He propped himself against the sliding glass doors, focusing in on every detail of her body. She was everything he never went for: thick, curvy, full dark hair, tanned skin. He was usually attracted to petite blondes with blue eyes but something just continued to fascinate him about his new neighbor.

"Dean, get your ass back here! You're missing out on all the action!" He heard Roman call from the couch before Seth let out a yell of happiness. They were rooting for the opposing teams, gradually making their rivalry more and more intense.

"I'll be there in a minute." Dean mumbled. He scratched at the two day old stubble, pondering whether if he so much as dared to go over and say hello. What the fuck? Why was he wondering? He should be able to go over there, work his weird charm he had developed over the years and take her back to his room for an easy screw-or if she wanted, they could christen every room in her new place. He shook his head. _Why am I even thinking about this? She's not even my type._

Roman called out again, making Dean jump up a little. "I'm coming!" He yelled as he finally pulled away from the glass doors and joined his friends. "You know I don't fuckin' watch football like you guys do."

"Aw c'mon, Dean! You know it's interesting." Seth commented. "I thought you were going to go poison your lungs though."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Seth, seriously. Quit saying that shit every time I want to go and have a smoke. it literally isn't that much of a big deal. Ro, help me out here."

Dean pleas was lost on deaf ears as Roman's team scored a touchdown and he proceeded to gloat about it in Seth's face. The blond sighed and tossed his head back against the couch. He couldn't help where his eyes landed which was smack dab on the ass of the new girl, bending over and struggling with some boxes. _Well shit….now I just have to help._

He hopped over the armrest of the couch, made his tight jeans sit a little lower on his hips and pulled the sliding doors open, making his way to the fence that separated the two houses. "Hey!" He called out. Her dark curls spun around with her as she turned quickly to meet Dean's gaze. "Need some help?"

"Oh, hi!" Her lips dared to part into the most sweetest smile Dean had ever seen. "Actually that'd be really awesome. I hope you're not busy or anything."

"Nah," Dean made quick work of hopping the fence, crossing over to her side. "Friends are busy watching football, not really my thing. I heard the truck pulling in and figured I'd be of service."

He definitely didn't miss her eyes roaming over his body as he made his way over to her. Now that he got a proper look he could see that they were a soft hazel color, speckled with green rays that glinted in the sunlight. That was shit he never noticed with other women, so why was this one so damn special?

"Well if they want to get away from looking at men tackle each other they can come over and help too. I was planning on just doing everything myself really. I'm Rayla, by the way." She extended her hand for a shake and Dean took it.

"Dean. And you don't have to do anything alone. I'd be more than happy to help."

"Oh yeah? And what's in it for you?" He watched her hands slide up her neck to collect her hair into a ponytail. "You expect to get laid or something?"

"Well, I don't expect it but I'd be nice." He chuckled and grabbed the box she had been struggling with before. "But you know, a 6-pack would would just as fine."

Rayla scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Glad to know that my ass is equivalent to a 6 pack, jackass."

Oh yeah, this girl was _awesome_. "Nah, I think you're better than a 6-pack. Where do you want this to go?" Dean climbed up the few stairs to the front porch then went inside to the spacious room.

"Everything is going into the living room, I want to keep this front part and the kitchen clear for now. And unless it's obvious furniture we don't have to move it into the rooms just yet. Kinda just need everything out of the truck so I don't have to pay a whole day's worth of renting."

"I got ya. Well let's get to work, toots. We're gonna get these boxes in here in like an hour."

* * *

Ray laid on the heated wooden floor staring up at the ceiling completely drained. Dean wasn't kidding when he said he was going to get everything out in an hour. He moved fast. Faster than she did and now her living room was covered wall to wall in boxes. Some of the larger furniture had made it's way into the halls but it wasn't too big of a deal, except for the fact that she was now drenched in sweat and panting. She saw her helper stand over her and bringing his grey wifebeater up to his forehead to wipe the sweat from his brow, exposing his taught stomach and abs along the way.

Ray couldn't help but lick her lips and admire the way his muscles pulled under his skin with every movement. She also couldn't get the image out of her mind of his perfect little bubble butt bending over every time he picked up a box or two. He was damn near perfect and she knew when she would take a nice cold shower tonight that her mind-and hand- would wander to thoughts of Dean. A cold drip of water interrupted her thoughts and she saw a beer can hovering over her.

"I got you one. Figured you were thirsty." Ray sat up and took the can graciously, popping the tab and chugging it down. Dean smiled and shook his head but repeated her motions, taking a seat beside her. When they were at least half way through the can, Ray let out a refreshed 'ahhh' and set it down between her legs.

"Fuck, you worked my ass off today. I've never moved shit in so fast in my life."

"Hey, it's only step one. You actually have to get the shit out the boxes now and set up the furniture. What brought you to this town anyway? I could think of like a hundred better places to be than here."

She shrugged. "It's quiet, but I've still got access to a bustling city. Best of both worlds I guess. But mostly I did it for work. What else is new? I only have a few days until I start and all of those will be occupied with getting shit settled. I'm gonna need to get a massage once I'm done."

Dean perked up at the idea of massaging her soft body but he had to figure out a way to wiggle into her schedule some more first. "I can set up your furniture while you put your other stuff away, I mean if you want to keep having me hang around."

"Well you're not so bad. You actually get shit done when you're not staring at my ass."

"I could say the same for you." He smirked and took another gulp of the icy beer. He did that shit on purpose, trying to gauge exactly how far this was going to take him. A lot of fans had told him he had a great ass so why not put it to good use.

A small blush crept onto her cheeks. "i was not staring! You were like always in front of me when you brought in the boxes so...i just happened to be looking at you is all."

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna get your bed set up. You keep pretending that I'm not good looking and you don't want me."

Ray chucked her empty beer can at Dean but it missed him and clanked to the floor. "Oh please! Don't flatter yourself!" She rolled her eyes as they parted, Dean going to the bedroom and her going to the living room to sort through all the boxes.

He grabbed the tall slender box that held her bed frame and plopped it onto the floor, pouring all the pieces out. Wait...there was just one problem. Where were her tools? Did she even have tools? Ugh...he'd have to go back over to his place to get some unless she magically had some in the few bedroom boxes he has tossed in here when the living room became too crowded.

It was worth a shot.

Dean started pulling open boxes and rustling through some generic candles and dresser decorations. It took him a few boxes to even find anything remotely resembling a tool box. The medium sized bag seemed to jingle when he held it but he was surprised to find that there weren't any tools in there, well ones that could help him get a nail in. All sorts of dildos and vibrators littered the bag making him curious as to how experienced they were with Ray's body. An incredibly devious smile crossed his lips as he looked the biggest one over. A flick of the switch and a dull vibration began. He continued to press it until it was at the highest setting. Shit, no wonder women liked these toys so much. There was no way in hell his dick could do that.

"What are you doing!?" Dean barely had time to register the force that was heading his way until she slammed right into him, snatching the toy away from his hand. Dean landed hard against the wooden floor and stared up at the furious woman now straddling his hips, knees digging into his ribcage.

"I thought it was a bag of tools! I need some to put your bed frame together!"

"And you thought this was a bag of tools?! Who gave you the right to look through my stuff?!" she argued.

"Well it is a bag of tools, just not the ones I need." He chuckled, letting his hand reach for the small vibrating egg and jabbing at her with it, the setting on as high as it could go.

"Stop it! It's not a toy! Well...it is but just-" Her body jerked as Dean pressed the small egg to a particularly sensitive spot on her inner thigh. Her face flushed bright pink and she landed a hard smack to his chest. "Don't do that!"

Dean arched an eyebrow and stared at her curiously. "Do you like it there?" His voice lowered to a sultry whisper.

She pushed off him and covered herself as if she was naked and vulnerable. "Get out."

His eyes widened as he shut off the toy. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just playing."

"Get. Out." She repeated, even more stern.

 _Shit. I fucked up_. Dean nodded, deciding not to protest. He would eventually mess up his chance with girls, it never failed to happen but this one got to him. He hadn't thought much of it at the time but Rayla clearly did. Now he'd have to make up for it by apologizing. _Or not…_

That's what he wanted to tell himself. That no woman was truly ever worth the time and effort to keep around but curiosity was getting the best of him and he wanted to dive deeper into her mind.

* * *

It was around 4am when Rayla returned from her second job. Truly she was dead tired, but this was only because it was Friday. On the weekends the office closed and she could rest up all day tomorrow. That was definitely something she was looking forward too. She climbed up the few stairs to the patio and realized that there was something in front of her door. When she stepped a little closer the automatic lights illuminated the space and she saw the same brand of beer that she had enjoyed with Dean just a few days before. A little note was attached to the 6 pack that read:

 _Sorry I was an ass. If you still need help let me know. I'll bring my tools over next time_

 _-D_

She sighed and shook her head. He was persistent alright but at least he wasn't a complete idiot. She grabbed the beers and unlocked her front door stepping into her house that was now littered with half empty boxes and discarded bubble wrap. None of her furniture was up yet and she had just been sleeping on the mattress on the floor. The only thing she had fully unpacked was her closet and makeup-the essentials of course. Maybe she would take Dean up on his offer. There wasn't enough time in the day to get this all done and at this rate she'd be living out of boxes for another two months. She hoped he'd be there tomorrow. His car was in the driveway but she noticed the gaps of time that he wasn't there, wondering where exactly did he go. _Maybe he has a girlfriend…_. She didn't like that thought but cleared it from her mind none the less. Her mattress was calling her and who was she to argue.

The next day, Rayla made her way over to the man's house, taking a few deep breaths before knocking. His car was still there so he hoped he was inside. She hadn't really noticed much movement inside the house. She waited a bit, staring at her wedge heels and her nicely painted toenails, before knocking again. A few minutes passed by and she decided to give up. Just as Rayla turned away the door swung open and Dean appeared, in nothing but pajama pants, his bed hair sticking up in random places.

"What?! Oh…oh shit. Hey Ray. Damn…" His blue eyes took in the high waisted shorts and small red and white polka dot bikini top that adorned her perfect body.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Dean couldn't resist the way her teeth tugged at her bottom lip all coy. His mind was already racing with things he wanted to do to her.

"No," he lied. "What's wrong?"

"I got the beer and the note. I wanted to stop by and ask if maybe your offer still stands. I need some major help and just really don't have the time. I worked two shifts yesterday and by the time I finish everything by myself it'll be months. Will you still help me?"

Dean pushed his soft curls back and smiled. "Hell yeah, toots. Wanna get started?"

* * *

Dean and Rayla plopped down on her bed that now sat atop her bed frame and box spring thanks to Dean. It was the last thing they had done for the day after flattening boxes, putting away things, and setting up a few other pieces of furniture. Her muscles ached and she couldn't help but feel the kinks starting to tense in her neck and shoulders.

"We got farther than before at least." he sighed.

"I'm dead tired and I need a shower."

"Well you didn't exactly wear clothes to move shit in. I've never met anyone that does hard labor in heels and makeup."

Ray rolled her eyes. "Doing housework in heels is a good workout. That how I got my legs to look this amazing."

Dean looked at her long slender legs and couldn't help but agree. He wouldn't mind wrapping those legs around his waist or dedicating every inch to kisses. "It has paid off."

She giggled and kicked off her heels before turning on her side to face him. "You hungry? We can order takeout."

"Fuck yes. I'm starving. You like chinese? There's a good place around here."

She nodded and got off the bed heading towards her bathroom. "Yeah, order whatever! I'm going to take a quick shower!"

Dean watched as her top was tossed out into the bedroom, her shorts and underwear following after. He wanted everything in the world to get a sneak peak but knew that would only get him kicked out again. Instead, for what felt like the first time in his life, he behaved. He ordered food for them, not exactly sure what she would've liked to eat but hoped that she enjoyed what he ordered for her anyway. Ray was taking a long time in the shower and Dean thought he would just close his eyes for a minute and rest up.

Ray spent about a half hour in the shower, washing off the day's sweat. When she got out she let her hair dry naturally and redid her eyebrows before adding just a simple coat of mascara. She slipped back into the bedroom in nothing but a silk robe and saw Dean sprawled out on her mattress. One forearm was across his eyes, blocking out the light above while his other hand lazily rested against his stomach. Ray couldn't help but smile. He just looked so damn... _cute_.

She made her way over to his side of the bed and sat down beside him. Dean didn't even stir when the bed sunk down. She carefully dragged her nails up his smooth skin, feeling every breath beneath her fingertips. Ray wondered if she should just let him sleep or wake him up. The food would be there any minute, surely he'd want to eat. Her thoughts were cut short as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the food. She left Dean alone in her bed and made her way downstairs. She decided on leaving Dean's food in the microwave and to let him rest. After she was done with her meal she retreated back to the bedroom and dimmed the lights. Dean was still fast asleep, now curled up on his side. She decided to join him this time, settling right beside him on the bed and pulling up the light cover sheet. Dean wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, burying his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. It had been awhile since Ray had been this close with anyone. She was both scared but extremely comforted. She didn't know where this was gonna go, or even if it was going to go anywhere at all.

The red digits on her alarm clock bore into her mind. She would have to part ways with Dean in just a few hours to get ready for work. If only she could stay in his arms all day…

* * *

The annoying ring of Ray's alarm on her cellphone cut through the silence and jutted her awake. With a few blind pats to her bed she found her phone and pressed dismiss, ending the horrific sound. Beside her, she felt Dean stir, pulling her body closer to his and gently breathing against her ear. "What the hell was that?" he grumbled.

Ray turned over slightly making their lips just centimeters apart. "My alarm. I have to start getting ready for work. I'm sorry."

Dean finally pulled his hands away to run them over his face and dig into his tear ducts, wiping the sleep away. "Fuck….what time is it?"

"Around 8. We were asleep for like 4 hours." She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, hearing her shoulders pop.

Dean watched her in the dim streetlight that poured in through her window. Her silk robe had risen close to the apex of her thighs and hips and the ribbon closure had loosened, leaving the front open enough to expose the round curve of her breasts. He didn't want her to go to work. If she stayed in bed all night with him, she would definitely have a much better time then whatever job she had to go to. "Do you really have to go?"

She scoffed. "I never pegged you for being so sappy, or is that just because you're half asleep?"

"I'm just saying...we could do something better than your boring job." He yawned and slipped his hands behind his head still staring at her body.

"How do you know my job is boring? Hmm?" She tossed her legs over the side of the bed, ready to get up and head towards the bathroom but he stopped her.

"Whatever it is...I can do better." His fingers worked quickly in the dark to undo the ribbon closure of her robe and let it fall open. His lips covered her neck with kisses and small bites, testing her limits. Ray couldn't help the small moan that escaped her. She wanted to resist, after all she barely knew Dean but she couldn't deny that he was too damn cute for his own good. Not to mention his body was the source of her fantasies these past couple of days.

"What makes you think I want this?" Ray tried to argue.

Dean gently ghosted his fingers down her stomach and traced her hips towards her thighs. "Oh, I don't know. The cute sounds you're making, the way your breath is speeding up-" He moved himself behind her and separated her thighs, slipping his fingers towards her core. "You're also getting pretty wet. So tell me why you don't want this?"

Rayla tried to close her legs and keep his prying fingers from rubbing over her small bundle of nerves and sliding down to her glistening entrance. "I don't know you...I-I...I have to get to….mhm! Work!" She squirmed against his body making Dean feel the way her bare ass rubbed against the denim of his crotch. Her nails were digging into his thighs and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

Dean groaned against her ear. "Fuck Ray...you look so damn good…"

"Shut up!" She whimpered. She bucked her hips towards his fingers wanting him to go a little bit deeper. Her head was saying no but her body was saying Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Tell me to stop and I will…"

It had been over six months, should she really tell him to stop? "Don't...please…." Inhibitions aside she gripped his wrist and made his fingers dive deep inside her. Dean's free hand roamed up her stomach to cup a breast, pinching and tugging gently at her excited bud.

"I think I like watching you squirm like this. You're so fucking beautiful."

Ray sneaked her hand up behind Dean's head and pulled him close. "If you don't stop talking I'll go to work right now."

The man smirked and had to stifle his laugh. "Riiiiiight. I'm sure you want to stop...this." He emphasized his last words by diving two move fingers into her and working them at a furious pace. Ray's body arched against him, her nails digging into his jeans, her toes curling against the wooden bed frame. Every thrust of his fingers was met with a small clench of her muscles.

"Dean...oh god...Dean!"

Her entire body clenched and then-

Her phone alarm went off. Ray's eyes shot open as she stared at the dark ceiling. Was that all just-? Did she really just have a sexual fantasy about him...again?! Ray let out an audible FUCK and slammed her hand against her mattress. She wanted to chuck her phone across the room and slap herself for acting like such a teenage girl. Then she realized she might not be alone.

With a quick turn of her head, Ray found that she was indeed alone in her room, the only reminder that Dean had been here was a small note written on a greasy piece of brown paper bag. He had left before she even had a chance to wake up. A double edged sword-he didn't have to deal with her frustration of getting woken up in the middle of a dream but also she wanted him to be there. With a heavy sigh she turned off her alarm and headed to her bathroom, the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs a reminder of what she didn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's POV

I stared down at the drain watching the small river of water swirl around before disappearing into the holes. I know I wasn't imagining things. I heard her...I heard the soft whimper and I swear to god I heard my name. She was calling out to me in her dreams. I had to get out of there. If I didn't, I swear I would've taken her right then and there. I slammed my fist into the shower wall ignoring the pain that swam across my knuckles. Fuck! She had no idea what she was doing to me. It had only been a few days, what the hell was I thinking? It didn't matter anymore. I had to leave Vegas to get back on the road again. At least work would distract me and I could have a few ring rats to keep me busy. It would be a few weeks until I'd be able to go back home and hopefully any thoughts of her would be long gone before then.

"Dean! Let's go! You're up next!" I heard Roman call from outside the bathroom door. We had a match together and he was probably waiting for me to get out so he could pour two bottles of water on his head. I never got that whole "go out to the ring soaking wet" thing. But he and Seth liked it. I turned off the water and pulled back the curtains. I wanted her to be there, waiting for me, ready to wrap her arms around my wet and naked body and pull me into a kiss.

"Uce, come on!" Roman's fist pounded on the door making me snap out of my thoughts once again. I grabbed my towel and dried off my hair, opening the door so I could head out to the locker room. "C'mon man, I don't want to see that!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You're the one rushing me. I didn't grab my clothes before I went in. It'll take me like two minutes to get dressed. Not even." I bent over to rifle through my duffel bag and pull out my pair of jeans and a wifebeater. "Do you know if they ever got me one of my shirts from the merch table?"

"Not sure. I'm gonna head up for my intro. I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya." I replied as I hiked my briefs over my hips. I heard the door close behind him and I was left alone in silence again. Being left alone with my mind was never a good thing so I rushed to get the rest of my clothes on and ran up to the stairs to join Roman in his entrance.

* * *

"Man, what the hell has gotten into you?" Seth asked as me, him and Roman all got settled at a shitty little bar in the town we were in.

"Yeah, you've been out of it for awhile now. I mean you've always had a few screws loose but what's happening up there? Wait...do I even want to know?" Seth and Roman laughed and I just chugged my beer.

"Chick that moved in next to me. Can't stop thinking about her." I finally admitted out loud.

"Whoa, wait. Dean, you've got a crush on a girl?!" Seth exclaimed making me roll my eyes.

"Since when dude? Like you're always going after the hottest piece of blonde ass you see. She's like not even your type at all!" Roman added.

"No shit. But I want her anyway."

Seth wrapped his arms around me. "Aww, Ro, you know our Dean. Always going after a challenge. Hey, if I were you I'd be on the next plane ride to Vegas ready to fuck her brains out."

"There's only one problem with that." Roman said before taking a sip of his beer. "We have work tomorrow and there's no way he could make it to the show if he went back home."

Roman was right. I had to be miserable until a had a few days off. It was fucking torture. Suddenly I saw a young chick step up to the bar beside me, bent over way more than she needed to be with her skirt halfway up her thighs. This was a way to dull the pain I felt. A way to pass the time and there was no way I was going to give up on my favorite little drug.

* * *

He was home. Rayla's heart couldn't help but pound in her chest as she saw the car pull up into the driveway. It had been weeks since she last saw him...not that she was counting of course. She peeked out her bedroom window, watching as he stepped out and grabbed his bag from the backseat. Her teeth tore at her bottom lip as she contemplated what she wanted to do. She didn't know when he was going to be back next so she didn't want to miss her chance. On the other hand she didn't want to seem desperate and eager to be with him. It was stuff she had thought over hundreds of times yet she ran into the same problem. Ray sighed as sat on her bed staring at Dean's bedroom window across from her. The lights came on but his clothes came off, being haphazardly discarded into various places in his room. He didn't seem to notice her at all even when his briefs puddled around his ankles and he kicked them away. Ray's eyes widened as she took in the sight of his oh so perfect ass.

She bit her lip as she watched him disappear into his bathroom. Just that one sight was enough to send her mind into overdrive. She had missed seeing him travel through his house or even step outside. Those small glimpses of him made her feel things she hadn't felt in awhile and now...now that she had thought she had pushed those feeling back into the deep dark recesses of her mind they were awakened once again by his body. Ray laid back on her bed letting out an annoyed sigh. Even when she squeezed her eyes shut she couldn't get the image out of her mind. The way his stomach became exposed as his big arms pulled his wifebeater over his head, the way his chest muscles flexed as he tossed the shirt aside, the way his thick thighs slid out from his nicely fitted jeans. She wanted to play with the curly dark blond hair on them and lay her head on his toned stomach. But mostly importantly she wanted to dig her nails into his back while he pressed himself inside her, deeper and deeper until all she could feel was him throbbing.

Ray pushed her hair out of her face while her dominant hand ventured down towards her panties. Slowly her fingers traveled across her covered mound seeking out the places she knew would get her excited. Already a small dab of wetness had appeared on the fabric and she pressed her fingers against it, feeling her entrance soak it even more. A small giggle escaped her as well as Dean's name. She just couldn't resist. Bypassing the fabric barrier her fingers made quick work of rubbing up and down her lips, collecting her wetness and circling it around her clit. Every movement was paired with a flashing vision of Dean above her. Every thrust was like he was inside her, filling her to the brim and making her back arch. She would be in his arms, feeling the way his big hands explored every inch of her skin.

Ray dug her hips forward urging her own fingers to move faster while her other hand yanked at her tank top, exposing a breast so she could tug and twist her nipple into a stiff peak. She was biting down on her lip so hard she was sure she was going to bleed but she didn't care. God it felt so good thinking of him. Her toes were curling into the sheets below her but she didn't want to explode just yet. No...she knew Dean would tease her and keep her away from what she really wanted so she had to do the same in order to keep her fantasy going. Her hazel eyes shifted towards her bedside table drawer where she kept her favorite toy, the one that not too long ago she caught Dean playing with. She pulled her fingers out, momentarily tasting herself as she crawled over and retrieved the thick dildo. Her panties were tossed aside and she laid back down propping her legs wide open. She had almost forgotten that her bed was right in front of the window and could give Dean exactly what he wanted to see.

* * *

The blond made his way out his shower, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He crossed over to his bed to set his cell phone to charge when he saw her, or rather saw the toy sliding in and out of her while her legs quivered.

Dean had to do a double take as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. No,no,no...she was pulling him back in. he had spent the last few weeks buried deep inside women whose names he couldn't even remember just to get rid of thoughts of Rayla. And now here she was across from him, panting, glistening with sweat, a thick cock stuffing her, and doing it all in front of her window. Did she want him to watch her? Had she even noticed him come home? Dean wondered. He didn't spend much time thinking because his hand found its way to his towel. He didn't want to think about what he was about to do-getting off on watching her get herself off. It was downright pervertive. This was fucking voyerism, masochistic voyeurism mixed with jealousy. He wanted to be that toy, he wanted to be better than that toy, he wanted to be there with her in her bedroom making her scream his name over and over again but he couldn't. Dean didn't even know if Ray wanted the same thing he did so he chose to be a fucking creep and stroke his cock while he watched. _It could be worse…_ Dean tried to reason. _She could see you watching her…_

Goddamn. If her eyes met his while she was touching herself he would explode. Knowing that she would get even turned on by his pervertedness made him throb in his hand. "Rayla…"Her name escaped him as he licked his lips. Sweat beaded on his brow as the humid Nevada air hit him from his own opened window. "Cum for me baby…"

He could see her pressing her hand against her mouth, stopping herself from crying out. But Dean wanted to hear her. Oh god he wanted to fucking hear her moan and scream and call out for him. He had to grip the windowsill to steady himself. Hell, soon enough he'd have to cover his mouth or else the whole fucking neighborhood would hear him. He made his fist tighter around his cock imagining what Ray would feel like. Her plush walls closing in on him, suffocating him with every thrust until-

He saw her legs snap and heard the almost silent cry, the soft patter of her juices sliding down the edge of her bed and hitting the wooden floor below. Ray's entire body was shaking as she curled up around herself. It was all Dean needed to send himself over the edge, spilling his own seed onto the wall in front of him and all over his hand. "FUCK!" he panted. Every one of his muscles curled up with the intensity of his orgasm. it took a few minutes for his body to relax and he wiped his hand on his towel and sat with his back to the wall, wondering if he would ever have the strength to go over to his jacket and retrieve the cigarettes from the pocket. Dean licked his lips and smiled. _Fuckin tease…._

He forced himself to get up, cross his room, and retrieve the pack of smokes. Once he headed back towards the window, the burning cig hanging from his lips, he saw her. Her eyes were staring right at him, legs still open and displaying her wetness. Dean stood frozen in place. Everything felt like a dream. No woman had ever done anything like this with him before and yet...that was indeed her tongue dragging across the silicone dick and scooping up her juices from it. her lips were next to get the treatment and that's when Dean lost it. he flicked his cigarette out the window and grabbed his jeans, tossed them on and marched over to her house. He was going to get what he wanted. No more of these damn games.


	3. Chapter 3

Rayla jumped up when she heard the banging on her front door. She ran downstairs as fast as she could, swinging the door open and staring at Dean. He was panting heavily, his eyes glazed over with lust. He didn't even say a word, only gripped her face and pulled her close into a rough kiss. Ray could barely keep up with the forcefulness of his tongue but the way he was commanding her body had her melting against him. In an instant she was lifted and her legs were wrapped around Dean's waist. He used his foot to shut the door and pin her against it.

Ray couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "Dean...you were watching me."

"How could I fucking not? You wanted me to watch you, didn't you?" He asked as he pinned her wrists above her head with just one hand. His hips were digging into her body, making sure that she didn't fall. The scratchiness of the denim rubbed against her thighs making her squirm against him.

Ray bit her lip. She had to admit there was a small part of her that did want him to watch but it wasn't her full intention. "I just...couldn't stop thinking about you. You were away for so long I thought that maybe you'd never come back."

Dean pulled away for a moment, his eyes widening as he heard those words. "I didn't know if you wanted me or not...I mean a lot of women want me but you...you're something else."

She finally got one hand free and let it travel gently across his cheek, contrasting against the scruff of his facial hair. Her eyes lowered to his lips before she leaned forward, head titled slightly, and kissed him. It was soft, tentative almost, yet every bit of tension remained between them. Dean couldn't help the small chuckle that left him when she pulled away the first time. Ray looked into his eyes that were now a darker shade of blue, looking almost as dark as the room they were in.

"What?"

"I don't do romance, toots. Hard and fast. Take it or leave it."

"What if I decide to leave it? What the hell are you going to do about _that_." She nodded towards the strained denim of his jeans. "Would you rather be alone with your hand tonight, or would you rather have this?" She pulled his fingers between her legs, letting him feel how she was still soaked from her little escapade a few moments ago. Dean growled and couldn't help but to dive his fingers in. His digits were coated instantly and Ray let out a small whimper. She wanted to be in control but Dean was making it hard for her to even think. Her nails dug into his bare shoulder as he kept the rest of her body pinned against the wooden door, plowing his fingers.

"You know I'd rather have this. Show me what I've been waiting for."

It took all her strength to stop his wrist from moving, just so she could get a word in. She licked her lips. "Bedroom. Now."

He didn't even hesitate. He readjusted Ray in his arms and ran to the bedroom, carrying her the short distance. He kicked open the bedroom door, letting it slam against the wall before dropping her onto the mattress. Ray kept herself presented for him, beckoning him to come closer. Dean didn't waste any time in discarding him pants though he cursed himself for rushing over without grabbing a few condoms. Ray saw him thinking, his left hand coming to rest on his chest and drumming his fingers against his skin.

"Don't worry about that now. Come here and taste me first." She rose onto her knees and dipped her fingers into herself once more before rubbing them against Dean's lips. His tongue shot out to wrap around the digits, sucking slowly and taking them deep down his throat. He groaned around her fingers before popping them out his mouth.

"You taste so damn good…" He whispered.

"There's plenty more where that came from." She giggled.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he laid her down. His hands ran all along her curves feeling the tender flesh underneath his callouses and loving the way her body moved against him. It felt good to be doing what he had been fantasizing about for weeks now. A few moments later, his lips replaced his hands, biting down hard wherever he wanted and making sure to mark the places that drove little sounds out of her. Dean teased his way down to her thighs where he gripped them tightly, pulling her closer to him so he could breath in her scent. Rayla's eyes had already fluttered closed even before the first lick made contact with her hot skin. Her toes were already curling, finding themselves digging into Dean's shoulder blades as her hand wound it's way around his soft curls. he seemed hellbent on tasting every inch of her, devouring her until she screamed his name.

he would dip his tongue inside her soaked entrance and just as she would start grinding against his face, he'd pull away. His forceful licks were replaced by gentler ones making small circles around her clit with just the tip of his tongue. Dean tried to keep her hips down with his hands but she was wriggling around to much. He didn't even think twice before he landed a hard slap against her thigh.

The yelp that came from Ray made him stop however. His eyes flicked upwards to meet hers. She wasn't shocked or scared. No Dean knew that look all too well. "You like it rough, don't you?"

She smirked, her eyes glinting with lust. "You don't even know the half of it Dean."

"I don't?" he questioned as he pulled away completely. "Turn around. On your knees."

He didn't really expect her to obey but she did, raising her ass up high to greet him with a glorious view. His mind raced with what to do first. Everything he had ever done with a woman filled his thoughts, as well as things he had never ever done. Her body was like a buffet, beckoning him to sample everything. He decided to start off slow and settled his fingers at her entrance, sliding a digit in one at a time. His thrusting was cautious, eagerly awaiting her response and his opposite hand crawled up her back to settle at her neck. His fingers closed in around it and gave a few light squeezes. Ray shuddered beneath him, letting out a breathy moan and clutching at the sheets.

"D-Dean…"

Dean bit down on his bottom lip hard to try and keep his deep groan at bay but it was no use. He pressed his hand firmly down on her neck, loving the way her breath hitched as her airway was under his control. The fingers inside her grew in numbers, keeping up the fast pace that had Rayla rocking her hips eagerly against him. He was so close to being inside her but he had to wait just a little longer. His dick wanted him to get off but his mind still wanted to make her body sing. He leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back, and whispered in her ear.

"You won't cum until I tell you, understand?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Dean."

 _Shit...I didn't think that would work_.

He couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He pulled his hands away and popped open the fly of his jeans. "C'mere, toots." He crooked his finger and beckoned her to the edge of the bed. Ray flipped her hair over her shoulder, pushing the mass of curls away from her face as her body slinked over to Dean. She grabbed a hold of his jeans and pulled him close, taking in the musky scent. Her soft lips contrasted against the growing hardness but she caressed each inch with care and dedication. She wanted him just as wet as he made her. Her lips sealed themselves around his head, her tongue swirling and lapping at the velvety skin.

Dean's commanding stance waivered for a bit. His hand sought refuge in her dark hair, wanting to pull her closer. Instead he settled for rubbing her scalp gently, waiting for the right moment to pull her in. Her lips were heaven and it seemed like his consciousness was floating away. His eyes rolled back and now he was the one panting her name. Her fingernails dragged themselves across the skin of his thighs and ass, digging into the taut flesh there and leaving thin scratches behind. Dean his as his hips bucked but her nails continued, making their way up his lower back and spine. Each scratch made his dick throb and fill her mouth even more. That was when he made the mistake of looking down at her. Their eyes met, the lusty fire behind her hazel eyes shot right through him and his knees buckled. He felt his orgasm coming at his light a freight train but Rayla was sure to put the brakes on it.

She gripped his base tightly and pulled away completely. "Dont. Not now. Condoms are over there." she nodded towards the bedside table drawer.

The blonde tried to recollect himself, just enough to stumble to the drawer and retrieve the condom. His fingers fumbled with ripping it open and sliding it on but he managed. Before he knew it, Ray had pulled him into her arms and crashed their lips together making the pair fall back onto the bed. Their tongues collided in a haphazard dance only leaving to pant and moan as Dean finally slid inside her. Ray kept a tight grip around him wanting to feel every inch he had to offer. Though his thrusts were slow and spaced out, each snap of his hips was hard. Ray arched against him pressing her soft body flush against his. She pushed his hair back gently and whispered, "Fuck me," against his lips.

Dean's grip on her hips grew tighter, the slap of skin on skin the only sound echoing in the bedroom. His nails left small half moon marks in her skin and as if he felt the need to inflate his ego even further, his hands left her hips and instead spread her pussy lips apart, revealing in the sight of his dick sliding in and out of her glistening sex. Ray's thighs shuddered around him, trying to close so Dean would keep his prying eyes away. The flush across her cheeks was unmistakable. The blond leaned forward and captured the tiny stiff peak protruding from her breast between his lips, circling his tongue around the areola and nibbling slightly. His name tumbled out of her as her heels dug into his lower back. Dean back dipped as his eyes flickered up to look at Ray.

Her beautiful face was contorted in a silent scream that morphed into her biting her lip then covering her mouth, almost as if she was too shy to make any real noise. But Dean was determined. His angled his hips, hoping to perfect his thrusting angle and hit that sweet spot inside her. Her tits bounced with every thrust and made Dean want to bury his face in them.

"Beg me to let you cum." he commanded.

"Dean...please…" Ray whimpered in response.

Dean stopped his ministrations for just a moment causing Ray to groan. "Beg. Me."

Her hazel eyes met his. "Please make me cum Dean. I don't care how you do it, just...please. I fuckin' need it!"

Dean smirked. "That's more like it." His circled his thumb around her clit and snapped his hips in a fevered pace. Ray's muscles were already clamping around him and just the little attention to detail already had her on edge. Her nails dug into the sheets, then his arms, shoulders, and back, as if she had no control over her body. Her muscles spasmed and she felt her sweet release just as Dean melded their lips together. Her muscles were suffocating him and Dean could barely move. His cock throbbed painfully inside her and his body shuddered. Ray's tugged his body lip between her teeth and set her lust filled eyes on him again. That look drove him wild. A loud groan tumbled from his lips as his orgasm took over him, filling the condom.

Dean tried not to collapse on top of her but he could barely keep himself up. Ray smiled and pulled him close, letting him rest his head on her chest and gently petting his hair.

"Your body is insane." he panted.

"I could say the same about you." Ray replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

She didn't know if she should offer him to spend the night. It didn't seem like something Dean would do but her stomach was twisting with feelings she had ignored for a mighty long time. She tried to push them away and instead decided that if he left it would be best. She wouldn't argue with him...but damn if she still wanted him to stay. While Ray continued to kid herself Dean had closed his eyes and answered her question for her-he was staying.


End file.
